


what kind of love just stays the same?

by liquidnitrogen



Series: What Kind of Love [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, character study kinda?, idk it's just a description of their relationship, or like relationship study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidnitrogen/pseuds/liquidnitrogen
Summary: Troy and Abed's relationship as described in reference to the line: "What kind of love just stays the same?" (from What Kind of Love by Childish Gambino)
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: What Kind of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869715
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	what kind of love just stays the same?

**Author's Note:**

> lord..... hello there. i feel like i'm not paying as much attention to ao3 as i should and i promise i'm doing my best to get back into writing Grow As We Go!! for now i'll just give you this though because i had this idea and thought it would be cool to do! originally it was intended to be just one fic but there are 4 different aspects from this song that i wanted to fit in so i think i'll just turn it into a series :)) 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!

Throughout his life, when Troy had envisioned love he’d found it difficult to see in front of him something that would bring him such comfort and feeling of belonging. He’d been conditioned to believe that people like, well, himself could never live a fulfilling life, that they’d never truly find that one person who could be everything to them, the one who could tone down every single upsetting noise. It had taken him quite a while to realize that he was, in fact, one of _those people_ , despite it having been lurking under the surface for many years. He didn’t want to see it at first, tried to push it away with all he had. He couldn’t be what he’d been taught would hand him a ticket straight down into the fiery pits below. He would just have to force himself to believe that love was simply not cut out for him. But then came Abed, This beautiful, mystical, wonderful man who would just grab Troy’s world and flip it on its head completely. 

Despite him being, in Troy’s humble opinion, a complete angel sent from heaven, Abed was not perfect. Troy wasn’t the only one with scars decorating his fragile heart. Abed had been the kind of child who’d sit on the side while the others played, the one to have to hear about the slumber parties rather than experiencing them for himself. He had understood pretty early in his life that the few people who managed to sneak their way into your life would leave you eventually, that was a part of life. Especially if you were Abed. Not many people made an effort to understand him, therefore he had come to the conclusion that perhaps love was not exactly cut out for him either, and that was fine, for a long time it really was. That was until he met Troy, and he could feel every notion and belief he had always held onto running through his fingers like sand. 

Suddenly it wasn’t fine anymore. Suddenly all he could think of was _Troy_. Troy and how wonderful it was that he shared the same feelings that he did. Abed hadn’t expected for love like what he felt— what they felt— to exist outside of movies. Never had he thought that one could feel something so strong that there were simply no words that could provide with an expression for it. Many people would call it the honeymoon phase, when you can do no other than think of that one person. When all you want to do is be near them all the time. For some this love fizzles out into a more familiar everyday presence and for others it leaves them altogether. The lucky ones, one might suppose, are those who get to live their whole lives like this. People who find their one, their soulmate, whose lives would be almost empty without their other half. Because that’s what they are, your other half. Without them it’s as if you are incomplete. 

When they met, Abed might have told you that Troy didn’t have an interest in him, given that he wouldn’t exactly jump on the opportunity to spend time with him, much less lend him his assistance of any sort. Troy would tell you that, while this was true, it was never his intention. He was scared. Scared of what it would mean for him to open himself up to someone like that. Abed knew that now. They’d talked about it many times, even before they were a couple. They’d sit together on whatever bed, sofa or piece of furniture they found themselves at until the dark hours of the night and Abed would hold Troy as he let his feelings of regret and self resentment pour out along with his tears on his best friend’s shoulder. He’d always apologize for the mess; Abed never minded though. 

  
  


In his own truthful opinion, Abed thought most movie romances would be probably be jealous of him and Troy, because what person could write a story like theirs. What movie could possibly encapsulate their emotions in a way that would do them justice. Maybe there was a reason rom-coms typically ended with the big, heartfelt confession of love. Maybe it wasn’t so easy concocting a perfect happily ever after if you weren’t speaking from your truest, utmost infatuation. Abed thought that he could write at least a thousand movies about Troy and himself, but he didn’t quite want to put the industry out of business just yet; he still enjoyed movies, especially when he could watch them with Troy. 

  
If he thought about it, maybe this type of love did really exist outside of movies, because it may not have existed _in_ them in the first place. Despite what some people said, Abed could tell reality from TV. It was even easier now that he had something— someone— that could help distinguish the two. Troy made him realize that there was a difference between what they show you and what you feel, because more often than not, what you feel will be a thousand times stronger, indescribable even. In turn, Abed made Troy realize that not all love stories had to be like what they show you. It was okay to break the mold a bit, because what fun would it be if everyone were the same anyway? Together they realized that love was better when it had time to grow and evolve as all good things do, because what kind of love just stays the same?


End file.
